dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Legendary
Batman Legendary is the first comic in the DC Legendary. Storylines The Birth of the Bat 20 years old Bruce Wayne has returned to Gotham after 8 years of training around the world, At night, Bruce sees a bat and decide to fight. Alfred asked him to go to Wayne Enterprises to see Mr Lucius Fox who has something for him. Lucius shows him the batsuit with Bat Grapple, Batrarang and a belt. Bruce sees a Batmobile and become an vigilante known as Batman. He fight the criminals and leave them to the police which Lt. Gordon's interest in Batman as a hero. The Hood in the Chemicals Plant A Man named Jack Naiper is an unnamed engineer who quits his job at a chemical company to become a stand-up comedian, only to fail miserably. He agrees to guide two criminals through the chemical plant where he previously worked so that they can rob the playing card company next to it. Before going to the plant, Jack don his special mask to become the Red Hood. Once inside, they encounter security personnel, a shootout ensues, and the two criminals are killed. Jack is confronted by Batman. Jack trips and falls into the chemical plant's waste pound, and is swept through a pipe leading to the outside. As he removes his mask, he sees the chemicals have permanently disfigured his face, giving him a clown-like appearance. His disfigurement, combined with the loss of his family, drives him insane and transforms him into Joker. Poison Ivy Begins Dr Pamela Lillian Isley was seduced by her high school professor Marc LeGrande into assisting him with the theft of an Egyptian artifact containing ancient herbs. Fearing she would implicate him in the theft, he attempts to poison her with the herbs, which are deadly and untraceable. She survives this murder attempt and discovers she has acquired an immunity to all natural toxins and diseases. She goes under the name, Poison Ivy to get revenge on Professor LeGrande but Batman appeared and send her to Arkham Asylum. The Penguin The Laughing Man The Dollmaker Mad Quinn Inside of Arkham Asylum, a beautiful psychiatrist named Dr. Harleen Quinzel appeared to help the Joker. She interviewed Joker and learned that he was abused as a child by his alcoholic father. She was falling in love with him. In her next interview, Harleen was telling the Joker about her childhood but she later get knocked out cold. The Joker takes her to ACE Chemicals where Harleen kiss him before Joker push her into the chemicals, becoming Harley Quinn. The Alliance Mysterious Holiday Tales of Two Faces The Strange Secret of Batman Harley's Pregnant Harley's Departure After another plan foiled by Batman, The Joker and Harley escaped with Harley's a bit worried. After arriving back to their hideout, Harley runs to the store to get something, a pregnancy test so she decided to go to the toilet and discovered she was pregnant with the Joker's child. Not wanting the baby to be brought up in their lifestyle, Harley left the Joker to have the child. Harley's sister 10 months later, Harley stayed in an hotel where she felt nervous that she has a baby, until Batman appeared and discover Harley's sister Lauren's planning to hunt her sister down for turned against the entire Quinzel family. Batman reveals to Lauren that Harley is pregnant which she's shocked and vow to help Harley. Harley's bully Harley and Lauren's childhood enemy, their parents's Boss's daughter, Melanie Freeman offers Harley an full pardon if she gives her the baby, But Harley refuses the offer as she's felt in pain, She discovers that the baby is coming. Harley's Baby After arriving in the Hospital, Harley gone in labor and sees an beautiful baby, a girl she named Lucy, Harley decided to give Lucy to Lauren to raise her because she've decided to return to the Joker, Lauren accepted her choice and promised her that she'll be a good aunt. When she returned, she was saddened to discover the Joker had never noticed she was gone. Concept Art Epson_10292016_173629.png|Batman Epson_10292016_173812.png|Alfred Pennyworth Epson_10292016_173948.png|James Gordon Epson_11092016_200441.png|The Joker Epson_11092016_200648.png|Harley Quinn